Elemental Hearts
by CrystalBud
Summary: Camelot has a new ally and 2 of their princes have come to greet the King. But with them come an ancient magic and a family of sisters who carry a burden much like that of Emyrs. Who ever said that Merlins magic was the only thing that could save Albion? It looks like Modred has made a friend or two in the time since his escape. KnightsxOC ArthurxGwen Merlinx? On Hold


**Elemental Hearts**

**Chapter 1 **

**AN:** This story is set after episode 4, season 5. I may put variations of upcoming episodes in, or not. Enjoy.

It came as a surprise. Oh, we'd been expecting it, hoping that the time would come, but certainly not so soon.

Camelot. The greatest of the 5 nations of Albion, had flourished under the rule of its King and his Queen. It is well known throughout the lands of Albion that Camelot is once again the strongest land, even after the attacks of Morgana, Camelot still stands tall and proud. The legendary strength of the kingdom cannot be doubted. But for even as Camelot flowers so the seeds of her destruction are being sown, at least, that is what the prophets say.

When I was little my mother would tell me and my sisters stories of magic and adventure. She would sit us down and tell us stories of dragons and fairies, goblins and pixies. She would sing songs of beautiful unicorns and dancing spirits, sometimes my eldest sister would join in too. It was always the happiest time of day. When we were alone I would ask her to read me a tale from her withered, old story book, they were always my favourite. I listened attentively as she created images of princes saving kind, young maidens from burning towers, the poisoned apple or the evil step-mother with her soft words.

But there was one story which my mother would tell over and over again. It was the story of King Uther, King of Camelot and the birth of his son, Prince Arthur. She said that King Uthers wife, Ygraine Pendragon was unable to bear a child, so Uther would not have an heir. She would say that because of this Uther went to Nimueh, the court Sorcerer, seeking help. She used magic and the Queen soon became with child. That child was Arthur. But just after Prince Arthur was born the Queen died and cast the kingdom into a great mourning for the death of the kind Queen. The King, in his grief, confronted Nimueh; she told him that she did not know that the Queen's life was the sacrifice for Arthur's birth. Grief stricken Uther turned on her and she was force to flee. My mother's voice was filled with regret when she spoke of the start of the great Purge. Tears grew in her eyes as she talked of her kin being slaughtered, women and children. She, too, was forced to flee Camelot at the time; she was never able to set foot into the cities walls again. She fled the lands at a very young age, 13, 14 perhaps, for years she wondered Albion, until she meet my father. He too was a very kind man. My parents married and returned to my father's home land, Mercia. Soon after my eldest sister, Celestria, was born. She is very much like the earth, strong and independent. She is very stubborn, but kind too. 2 years later, Lena was born. Just like Celestria is the earth Lena is the very essence of fire. Hot tempered and fiery, her eyes burn with flames of determination. Then there's me. They say the only thing that trumps my quietness is my curiosity; apparently I am a never ending river of questions. My mother always commented that I was the shyest and kindest of my sisters, she said that one day that will cause me much pain, I still don't quite know what she meant by that. Of course there is still one element missing, is there not? Air, free and wild, always with us it cools us down on a hot summers day. That's my little daydreamer, Ava.

I loved my mother very much. I never dreamed she would leave me and my sisters, we were a family, and we depended and loved each other. But, alas, I was wrong. When I found out that my mother was pregnant with Ava I was filled with joy. We would crowd around our mother whenever she suddenly stopped and put a hand to her growing stomach, which was the sign that the baby had moved. It was a little game of ours. We would put are hands on our mothers stomach, side by side and whisper to the baby, our little brother or sister we knew, and coax them into moving again. It was so much fun. We would sit together for hours, just talking and laughing. It was times like this that we could be ourselves, when we were free. When we could use our powers and learn about the world.

If I was to choose the most important thing that she taught us it would be this. Never be ashamed of who you are, for it is only your opinion of yourself that matters. It is not what others think of you that is important, as long as you believe in yourself you can do and be anything.

My mother was the kindest woman I have ever, or shall ever meet. Even to this day I can still picture her kind smile, I often dream of seeing her again, I hold her in my arms, laugh and dance with her much like we did when she was still alive. On some nights we even sing together, those are dreams where I wake up, shivering with tears sliding down my cheeks. I know they dream of her, too, but they are too stubborn to admit it. When she was younger, my only little sister, would ask about mother, it breaks my heart to look into her eyes and know that she will never meet our mother. All that we can give her is stories of her and the knowledge that she loved Ava with all her heart. But I fear that will never be enough.

It still pains be to talk about my mother's death, but, perhaps you will come to know her story in the time to come. My father too, but what I will say is that he was a great knight, and he trained us well.

As to what my sisters and were expecting well, it has always been our dream to visit Camelot. And I have always wondered what Arthur Pendragon is like, the stories I have been told have filled me with many questions. And one of the biggest, why does Emyrs risk everything to help a man who disregards the Old Religion?

Well, I guess I'm about to find out.


End file.
